


Prankster

by tomlinsuckthis



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Louis, harry passes out, just shennanigans, louis pretends to go into labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsuckthis/pseuds/tomlinsuckthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two times Louis pretends to go into Labor and the one time he actually does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prankster

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really shitty and I'm sorry

Louis supposes that the idea first came to him way back in 2012 when he and Zayn, with the help of Nickelodeon, pranked the other lads into thinking a woman was going into labor with only them to help. Harry had been so wonderful, and had seemed so genuinely concerned for this woman’s well being, which made it even funnier to Louis. Which he supposes is why he decides to play a little prank on Harry of his own.

-

He’s due in a little more than a week when he plays the first prank on Harry. He starts in the morning, rubbing his back and complaining of lower back pain when he meets Harry in the kitchen. 

“You doin’ alright, love?” Harry asks with concern after Louis groans in pain, faux pain, for the fifth time. “Is little bean causing some trouble for her daddy?” he coos, patting Louis’ large belly.

“Just some cramps is all, little bean isn’t quite so little anymore,” Louis says with a laugh pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

Louis nods, dismissing Harry’s look of concern with a wave. “I’ll be fine. “ He pauses. “But some waffles and a warm bath would definitely help me feel better.”

Harry smiles and kisses Louis’ forehead. “Your wish is my command.”

This is definitely the best idea Louis’ ever had.

-

He decides to put the main part of his plan into action in the early afternoon, once he’s eaten his pancakes and had his bath. He’s sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn while Harry fetches him a heating pad. (Which Louis had hidden way in the back of the closet, so it’ll take Harry quite a while to find). He had told the younger boy his cramps were getting worse, and when he had disappeared upstairs we waddled to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

Once he’s got his glass of water, he lays back down on the couch. He waits another few moments to make sure Harry isn’t on his way back, before he dumps the water onto his lap and couch. “Oh my god, Harry!” he shouts, stashing the glass under the coffee table. “Harry! Get in here!”

“Lou! What’s wrong? You okay?” Harry shouts, Louis can hear him dashing down the stairs towards him. “Everything okay?” he pants as he dashes into the living room.

“My water broke! The baby’s coming!” he shouts hysterically. 

“Oh my god!” Louis can already hear the frantic edge to Harry’s voice; this is going to be good. “Okay, okay. I’m going to go get the bag and you just sit here.” Harry’s voice has gone shrill, and he fumbles slightly as he runs up the stairs.

“Hazza! Hurry! It hurts!” he groans, loud enough for Harry to hear him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m coming Lou!” He dashes down the stairs, a duffle bag in hand. He runs right past Louis to the front door, shoving his feet into his shoes and grabbing his keys before he’s out the door.

“I think you’re forgetting something!” Louis calls after him, hoisting himself off the couch. He has to hold in a laugh as Harry runs back in the door, an apologetic yet scared look on his face.

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry. I was so, never mind, let’s go.”

“Haz, haz I need to tell you something.”

“Can’t it wait Lou? We’re having a baby!”

“No, were not!” he reveals, starting to laugh. “Gotcha! My water didn’t break! I’m not really in labor!”

Harry’s face falls, before his lips turn into a pout. “You’re such a dick head! I thought you were seriously about to give birth to our child on the couch!”

Louis laughs and leans forward so he can kiss Harry briefly. “I’m sorry, love! I just couldn’t resist. You should have seen the look on your face!”

Harry pouts again, before he laughs slightly. “You’re a bloody menace.” He pauses. “A bloody menace that I love a lot.”

-

The next day Louis and Harry go to the doctor for a check up, and when she tells him that he’s a centimeter dilated and could go in to labor any day now he decides to have some more fun with Harry.

-

“You nervous?” Louis asks Harry. It’s the day after their appointment and they’ve just eaten dinner. They’re sitting next to each other, their chairs facing each other. Louis’ got his feet up on Harry’s lap, a bowl of ice cream on resting on the top of his bump and his feet being rubbed by his very lovely boyfriend.

“Nervous for what?” 

Louis rolls his eyes. “I dunno, the baby that will be coming out of me in the next few days. The doctor said she’ll be popping out any day now.” Harry cringes when Louis says ‘popping out’ and it makes Louis giggle.

“Well I mean I’m kind of nervous. But I’m excited, too. Like really excited. We’ve known about little bean for eight months and now we finally get to meet her.” He pauses, noticing that Louis has started to grip his stomach. “You alright?”

Louis nods, having to internalize his smile. “Just some indigestion. I’ll be fine,” he reassures, patting his stomach. “What were you saying?”

Harry gives him a look, but continues anyway. “It just seems like we’ve been preparing for the baby for eternity and now she’s finally going to be here, it’s exciting. And kinda scary. But mostly exciting. Are you sure you’re alright?”

While Harry was talking Louis put down his bowl of ice cream to grip his stomach and screwed his face up in pain. “That uh, popping out thing I was talking about five minutes ago? Yeah, that’s about to happen.”

Harry pauses for a moment, like he’s waiting for Louis’ words to register. Once they do he jumps up, helping Louis up out of his chair. “I won’t forget you this time, I promise,” he says with a quiet laugh. Even though he’s acting casual, Louis can tell he’s panicking.

“You alright, love? You’re looking a little pale,” Louis notes as they head towards the front door. His bag is already sitting in the foyer, ready for them to grab when the time comes. 

“Yeah, I’m just. A little nervous I guess. This is big, like, wow. I think I need to sit down for a minute.” Harry releases Louis, and stumbles over to the couch. He’s barely reaches the furniture before he’s slumping down onto it, passed out cold.

-

He comes to a minute later, his green eyes popping open and looking up at Louis, slightly confused. “What happened?” he asks, but before Louis can even answer it all comes back to Harry, and he sits up quickly. “We need to get you to the hospital, Lou. Like, now.”

Louis shakes his head, a sheepish smile on his face. “Um, surprise? It was just another joke.”

Harry looks up at him, a look of anger in his eyes. “Again, Lou? Really? The first time was funny but this was just mean. Is us having a baby a joke to you?”

Louis’ jaw drops, and before he can pick it back up and answer Harry gets up off of the couch and storms upstairs.

They go to bed separately and equally upset. 

-

The pain wakes Louis up at 2 am, and it’s so intense it brings tears to his eyes and he whimpers. He’s not to sure what could be wrong with him, until he realizes with a shock that it’s labor. 

“Harry,” he whimpers, kicking the back of his husband’s leg. “Harry, I really need you to wake up,” he sobs, another wave of pain washing over him. 

Harry lets out a grunt as he starts to stir. “What is it, Lou? Another prank?” he asks groggily.

“No, Hazza. It’s for real this time. Hurts so bad,” he whimpers, his fingers digging in to the sheets. 

Harry turns over at this, his eyes wide as he takes in Louis’ appearance. “Fuck, you’re crying. This is real, isn’t it?”

Louis nods, wiping away the tears. “It hurts so much, Hazza.”

Harry rockets out of bed, hastily pulling on a shirt before he’s on the other side of the bed and helping Louis up, placing one hand on his back and grabbing one of Louis’ with the other. “C’mon, love. Let’s just get you to the car and then you’ll be alright.” He winces as Louis grabs his hand, another contraction obviously washing over him. 

“Jesus Christ this hurts. If you think you’re dick is getting anywhere near my bum again you’re wrong!”

-

Twelve very painful hours later Louis is cradling a sleeping baby wrapped up in a pink blanket against his chest. Harry is sitting in the hospital bed next to him, his arm around his husband and his chin resting on his shoulder. “So, was real labor better than fake labor?”  
Louis giggles quietly and turns to look at Harry. “It was a lot more painful then fake labor,” he pauses, looking down at their newborn daughter, Emily Grace, before continuing. “But real labor was a whole lot more rewarding.”


End file.
